Whether at a commercial or home garden scale, growers are constantly striving to optimize the yield and quality of a crop to ensure a high return on the investment made in every growth season. As the population increases and the demand for raw plant materials goes up for the food and renewable technologies markets, the importance of efficient agricultural production intensifies. The influence of the environment on a plant's health and production has resulted in a need for strategies during the growth season which allow the plants to compensate for the influence of the environment and maximize production. Addition of nutrients to the soil or application to the foliage has been proposed to promote yield and quality in certain plants. The effectiveness may attributable to the ingredients or the method of preparing the product. Increasing the effectiveness of a product may reduce the amount of the product needed and increase efficiency of the agricultural process. Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods of enhancing the yield and quality of a plant.